Joy
“If you had one joyful moment, what would it be?” '' "Ah, hello dear." My voice sounded sickly sweet, swirls of magenta twisting with pools of hazel brown. A grin that sends shivers down your spine, pearly white teeth that seem so sharp. Perfect for eating flesh. Fingers twitching occasionally, my grip on the knife was tight enough to turn my knuckles into white. There you are, trapped underneath your doom. Shaking like the prey you are, you stare deep into my eyes in fear. You have such a strong aura for fear. Shame, a good meal like you has to bump into me. Now, I wonder... What would you taste like? What will your blood taste like when I drink it? Would it be sweet, or bitter from your impureness. No matter. Your death will be enough. Your blood is just a bonus. What? What was that? Was that your voice? "Have mercy! P-please!" Your voice breaks to a choking sob. How disgusting. "Please, don't eat me!" Foolish mortal! I cackle out a laugh. It was just my usual laugh, but to you it was high-pitched and sinister. "You're more stupid than I thought!" I grin, and my shark-like teeth glint. Now, swirls of fluorescent yellow swirl in my eyes with magenta and hazel. You continued crying, '''begging '''to be set free and continue your useless life. Who would want you anyway? Your stuck-up friends? Your ignorant, sorry excuse of humans as parents? The rest of your kinds, 'humans? 'They never wanted you. They never ''needed ''someone as stupid and horrible like you. True, the rest of you are stupid, but you're much more stupid and ''disgusting. ''I am just doing the world a favor. A big favor. Taking one dreaming idiot out from existence. Soon, the world will be out of idiots. That, I will make sure. But right now, back to your struggling and squirming. "No one would want you. Not your friends. Not your family. Not '''anyone'." I slither, the butcher knife in my hand dancing across your face. Through your cheeks, through your forehead, through your chin, to the main organ in your body I would love to hold. To your heart. "No one will save you. Stop dreaming. Stop thinking you could be saved. And I have you all for myself to take! HAHAHAHA!" I laugh louder, and in a second, the knife swipes at your neck. Clank. You are beheaded. Your head hits the floor and I giggle. Your eyes are forever open now, and a glossy look takes them. Your lips are slightly parted, your head now deathly pale. Your cut-off neck continued to bleed, and some veins are twitching uncontrollably. What a beautiful sight. So glorious. The rest of your body slumps down to the floor, and I wiggle my pointer finger at your body. "Oh no, dear! I'm not done yet with you~!" I let out a high-pitched giggle as I slam the knife to your body, cutting off your body parts. Your hands, your legs, your waist and many more. You look like a piece of meat! I feel hungry now. I cut each off your fingers to smaller pieces, along with your toes. I chop your legs like a professional chef. Your body parts now look like fresh cuts of meat. But for the best part. I look at your torso, and I started licking my lips. I didn't notice your blood splash from earlier. Your blood tastes so salty and bitter. Such a shame. I thought you tasted good. Oh well, I should have known better. You are human. Humans are all the same. Egotistical, rude, stupid, ignorant... I could go on. I take out a scalpel from my pocket, and I slice open your torso. Blood greeted me, and I started laughing and grinning again. You look so beautiful inside. Literally. I set out the scalpel and start taking out your organs. First the stomach, then your liver, then your intestines. You are so slimy! Your insides slide around my fingers, and blood started dripping down and creating rivers of red on the floor. Your stomach falls down the floor, your liver slides out of my grasp and next to your head. Shrugging, I placed your insides on your head. You look much better this way. I start taking out all of your organs out of your body, placing them beside me in a circle. Your blood creates a small flood on the floor. Lastly, and carefully, I scoop out the most awaited organ. Your heart. I had to cut some strings attached to it, and it was still pumping. Well, for a second. Now it just stopped. I frowned. Well. I guess I could play with it for a while. I take the scalpel again and started cutting your heart open. Blood then suddenly splashed my face, and I grin sadistically. This game is so fun, don't you think? Then suddenly an idea popped into my mind. Ah hah! The perfect disposal for your body. … Your parents enter the house from the mall. They were tired and hungry, and started calling your name. Utter silence. The smell was dancing in the air, and it smelled like a rotting body. Oh, whose body could it be? They followed the scent and the drips of blood on the floor, and your mother screams. It was so loud it could have reached the whole world. By the wall, your body parts were leaning on the white wall. Your head, still deathly pale, was now staring at your mother with unblinking eyes. Your dried blood stuck to your cold skin. Next to your head was your chopped arms. They were in the proper order, from your shoulders, to your chopped arms then your chopped hands. Both hands had their chopped fingers before them, in correct order. Next to your chopped arms were your chopped legs. Again, they were both in correct order. Next to those was your cut-open torso. There was a huge slice in the center, from your neck to your abdomen. It was ripped open, your skin teared. Inside was empty, nothing but a dark red abyss. Next to your torso were your insides. Your stomach, liver, intestines and many more were lined up neatly. In the middle of the room was your heart. Your cold, dead heart. Your blood was around it, looking like a sacrifice circle. On the wall, was your blood. Blood continued to drip, and there was a message: "Hi mom and dad" Your mother was hyperventilating, crying and sobbing on the floor. Your father was frozen on the spot, staring at the mutilated body of his child. Did they not appreciate it? This was a masterpiece! The greatest masterpiece I have done! Ah well, I guess I should make them masterpieces as well. Who's that behind you? Is it me? Do you feel a sudden chill? Someone staring at you like meat? Would you like to find out? Who am I? I'm Chloe. The nerd at the back of the classroom, who always had a knife in her fragile hands. Category:Dismemberment